Health and status monitoring of peripheral devices faces challenges from the host computing device architecture and with respect to coupling host software and peripheral device firmware. For management processors, such as baseboard management controllers (BMCs), bus architecture may prevent a peripheral device from raising an interrupt or otherwise notifying a host computing device coupled to the peripheral device (e.g., installed within the host computing device) that an event has occurred. Additionally, host peripheral monitoring software often requires a high level of information about the peripheral devices to provide detailed/descriptive reporting. Often, this can require updating the host peripheral monitoring software whenever a peripheral device is updated.